Au temps des Vizards
by Ichi-nii-x
Summary: Et si Ichigo avait vécu au temps des Vizards à la Soul Society. Aurait-il pu empêcher la trahison d’Aizen? Aurait-il changé le futur? Rating T par sûreté.


Note : Hello! Ceci est ma première fic, que j'ai mis très longtemps à mettre en marche. Voici le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Résumé : Et si Ichigo avait vécu au temps des Vizards à la Soul Society. Aurait-il pu empêcher la trahison d'Aizen? Aurait-il changé le futur?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

« Et voilà! Une énième année à l'académie des shinigamis de terminée. Ma dernière année à l'académie du Seireitei, celle qui vient de me faire shinigami pour de bon. C'est pas trop tôt! Après toutes les jérémiades de mon père j'ai accepté de me présenter à l'académie et de passer les tests écrits. Surprise totale : j'ai été pris dans la classe des meilleurs éléments.

Après six années d'étude rondement menées, à passer entre les instructeurs de Kendo, de Kido et autres techniques au nom barbare, j'ai enfin reçu mon uniforme de shinigami! Je le trouve vraiment trop glauque....

Toujours derrière mon dos, mon père m'a presque tenu par la main le jour où j'ai dû aller présenter mon zanpakuto aux examinateurs. C'était pendant ma seconde année. J'étais l'un des rares étudiants de l'académie à détenir son zanpakuto à ce stade de la formation.

Okay, Zangetsu est un peu grand, large et légèrement atypique, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Ils ont hésité à me laisser continuer mes études à l'académie. Parce que c'est bien connu : quelqu'un d'atypique fait peur, même au Seireitei. Mes camarades de classe me regardaient d'un mauvais œil, Zangetsu collé dans mon dos, à travers les couloirs de l'académie. Si bien que j'ai fini par ne plus venir en cours avec mon sabre. Papa disait que ça valait mieux pour ma réputation! Quelle réputation?? »

_Kurosaki Ichigo!!

Ichigo se détacha de la foule d'étudiants présents dans les jardins de l'académie.

Ce matin-là, cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait été diplômé de l'académie et il recevait, comme tout jeune shinigami, son affectation dans l'une des divisions du Gotei 13.

Tout en avançant dans la direction de son examinateur, le roux priait.

« Pitié, pas dans la division de mon père! Pas dans la division de mon père! Pitié! Pitié! »

Le roux avait une préférence, comme chacun des jeunes diplômés. Il avait une préférence pour la neuvième division de Muguruma-Taïcho. Non seulement il admirait le personnage, mais en plus de cela, la neuvième était la cellule d'enquête du Seireitei. Pour faire clair, la neuvième était en charge de la sécurité intérieure du Seireitei, et Ichigo trouvait ça excitant et intéressant.

Après cela, il aurait aimé la cinquième, très certainement. Et pas seulement parce qu'il s'entendait bien (et plus que de raison) avec Hirako-Taïcho, un très bon ami de son père, mais aussi parce que la cinquième était vouée à l'interrogatoire. Mais dans ce sens, la troisième était tout aussi intéressante : se consacrant à la traque et captures des hollows pénétrant dans la Soul Society.

Par contre, il ne désirait absolument pas entrer dans la dixième qui s'occupait des stratégies et de l'organisation militaire. Le roux se doutait bien que ce genre d'activités l'ennuierait très rapidement. Il ne voulait pas non plus entrer dans la division de son père…

Il ouvrit péniblement l'enveloppe qui refermait sa précieuse affectation et déplia la feuille de papier officielle, les yeux écarquillés. Une nervosité sans égal s'empara de ses entrailles. Il y était enfin! Le moment tant attendu et...

_Oh…, gémit-il en découvrant son affectation.

_Alors, alors? Demanda une voix enjouée sur sa droite. Quelle division?

Ichigo ne tourna pas la tête vers son ami et poussa un soupir. Il avait trouvé un nouveau surnom pour son père...

_Ne me dis pas que tu as eu la division de ton père? Demanda une voix plus grave sur sa gauche.

Ichigo étira un sourire tant bien que mal, qu'il adressa à ses deux meilleurs amis. Son père était le "roi du piston"!

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que j'entre à la onzième! Lança-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Merci papa pour le pistonnage!

Il froissa l'enveloppe entre ses mains et il sentit des doigts enserrer son épaule droite :

_Tu sais qu'une affectation n'est jamais définitive, hein?

_Je sais, Kisuke, reprit l'orangé. Mais il faut au moins être dixième siège d'une division pour demander une mutation, tu le sais! Et je ne serai même pas certain que mon père me laisse partir!

Il resta silencieux un moment observant la lettre du bureau des affectations de l'académie en se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas fait une erreur.

« Kurosaki Ichigo-san,

Nous avons le privilège de vous annoncer que votre affectation prendra effet à l'ouverture même de ce courrier.

Se faisant, nous vous invitons cordialement à prendre contact avec la division qui vous accueillera et vous formera.

La division dans laquelle vous avez été affectée est la_ 11ème division_, sous les ordres de Kurosaki-Taïcho(1).

En vous souhaitant bonne réception,

Le bureau des affectations de l'académie du Seireitei.

Pour toute question d'ordre administrative, veuillez vous adresser à notre bureau. Aucune dérogation n'est autorisée pour des shinigamis de premier cycle.»

Il n'y avait aucune erreur possible. Il allait entrer dans la division de son père et son pire cauchemar prendrait vie!

_Et vous alors? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux amis alors qu'ils sortaient des jardins de l'académie. Vous avez eu quelle division?

_La seconde! Lança joyeusement Kisuke avec un large sourire.

_Wouah! S'exclama le roux. La deuxième division? Je suis jaloux… Les forces spéciales et tout ça…

_Oui, je suis satisfait.

_Et toi?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers leur ami commun. Celui-ci étira un sourire joyeux et repositionna correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

_La cinquième, répondit-il.

_Quoi?! S'exclama Ichigo. Mais c'est génial, Sosuke!!! Hirako-Taïcho est super cool…

_Oui, un peu trop cool à mon goût, répondit Aizen Sosuke. Il n'est pas tout à fait l'image parfaite que je me faisais d'un capitaine. Mais peu importe, la cellule d'interrogatoire m'attirait vraiment alors…

_Oh… Vous avez de la chance, lança le roux, dépité. Moi je me retrouve avec mon stupide paternel et tout le monde à la onzième va m'appeler le « pistonné » et… Quoi?

Ses deux amis le regardaient avec attention.

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ « Pistonné »? Répéta Kisuke en prenant un air dubitatif. Tu n'as pas été pistonné pour entrer à l'académie, hein?

_Quoi?!! Bien sûr que non!!! Répondit-il, agacé.

_On plaisantait, intervint Sosuke en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ichigo étira un large sourire et donna une grande claque dans le dos de Kisuke :

_Ouais, c'est ça….Bande de lèches-culs!

_____________________________________________________________________

Une petite review pour avoir vos impressions?

(1) : Dans ma fic, Kurosaki Isshin sera le capitaine de la onzième.


End file.
